Flight
by Val-Creative
Summary: Sleeping in artificial gravity never has been troubling, but it's nice to be grounded occasionally. They don't need to be sharing a planet's atmosphere or a starship, or a bunk to feel complete, to feel each other's presence within their connection to the Force. Leia just enjoys it better that way, letting go as he does with her. /Canon AU. Twincest. Oneshot.


023\. Flight

 **.**

 **.**

Sleeping in artificial gravity never has been troubling, but it's nice to be grounded occasionally.

There's no assigned quarters on this planet-base for the Rebel Alliance. And, well, bed-sharing _happens_. Leia takes a bunk further away from the others, and it's a discrete enough move to remain unquestioned. They all thought of her as the Ice Princess regardless — who was she to be responsible for changing their minds?

It's not her problem what _others_ think of her. She's still young and bright-minded, twenty five-years-old and full of determination and pride. She's got her diplomacy, her mission, her friends.

Her sibling.

A brother, her twin that Leia had been denied for _years_ , and has finally been restored to her.

Luke is nothing she could have ever imagined — a full fledged Jedi, brimming with hope and _life_. He's that little whisper of encouragement in Leia's ear; he's self-sacrificing; he's that a warm spark of _awe_ in her gut when she needs it desperately.

They don't need to be sharing a planet's atmosphere or a starship, or a bunk to feel complete, to feel each other's presence within their connection to the Force. Leia just _enjoys_ it better that way, letting go as he does with her.

The way Luke's skin presses against hers, damp-sticky and burning up like a solar storm.

Feels _right_ — no other way to describe it best.

Leia paces for a moment on her own, not bothering with pulling on her double-breasted uniform or skivvies as she stands in the nude. Her fingers pluck out the hidden, silvery-black pins in her hair, unraveling her fluffed braids.

Dusty, amber lighting floods against Luke's attentive face.

He rolls onto his stomach, half draped in sheets with his arms and shoulders bared, elbows resting to pillows. His voice keeps at a steady level, and yet enthusiastic.

"—so, Wedge thinks it's a good idea to _ambush_ the Imperial soldiers, and my arm is broken—"

"—but you both do it anyway," Leia concludes, lips twitching into a faint smile.

Luke grins, staring right at her, blue eyes crinkling.

"The _point_ is… somehow we make it out of Rodia before the dome shields went back up." There's a coy and boyish temperament to him, and she makes a low, musing noise. "And suddenly, I get a call from my _favorite_ person in the whole galaxy, yelling in my ear through the comm-link saying—"

A ripple of annoyance charges between them.

"—you were disobeying orders, Skywalker."

Luke widens his eyes, but in amusement.

"Says the woman who nearly blasted through my x-wing to _disobey_ orders," he replies, laughing softly when Leia narrows her eyes at him and tuts wordlessly, but it's guilt she experiences.

To this day, the memory still shudders at Leia. How quickly it happened, how _reckless_ of a decision it had been to to order Evaan to attempt hyperspace with Luke directly in front of them, under his own orders from the General.

It would have easily killed him. It's a decision that… Vader would have made, she thinks.

Her _blood_ father.

Leia inhales sharply, focusing instead on her brother. His _light_. Luke's mouth is bitten bright red, his neck scattered with little, bruising marks from her teeth and mouth. His golden hair darkened and gleaming with sweat.

She can still feel the ache of their previous lovemaking inside her, as a comforting, _real_ throb.

His face becomes solemn watching her pace. Luke reaches to her without physically shifting, his fearful emotions mingling with hers.

"Leia… people are talking…"

They're back on _this_ again? She answers Luke's concern with a bored shrug, avoiding his gaze, muttering and tossing her long, brown hair over her right shoulder. " _Let them_."

"We can't do that, and you know it," Luke says insistently. "You're a senator. You're important to everyone. They need to trust you."

"What reason have I given them to _not_ trust me?"

"Our parents." Leia stiffens up, jaw clenching as he adds, "When it gets out, your authority could be dismantled. Everything you've been _trying_ to build to protect everyone—"

" _Fine_ ," she snaps, expression screwing up in frustration. "Then if sleeping with you is my worst crime, so be it." Leia marches over, as Luke straightens up, not pulling out of her cradle as she gently holds his face. "I would never take back _anything_ I've ever shared with you, Luke," she tells him, firmly but softly. "You can't ask me that."

She doesn't think he ever would, and the reassurance begins to sink in. Luke's fingers caress over hers.

"But _if_ someone finds out—"

"Someone already has," she points out, Leia's thumbs stroking across his cheeks. "Han knows."

Luke's mouth thins together in reluctance.

"He's our best friend…"

"That doesn't mean he was obligated to accept it," she says, watching her twin brother as Luke sighs, brows furrowed. He's naked as the day they were both born, same as her. They're the _same_ always, and she can't escape that.

"… I don't want anything happen to you, Leia."

" _We_ will be fine," Leia insists, smoothing his bangs out of his face, kissing Luke's mouth affectionately and murmuring, "We will be better than that, as long as it's done together. Understand?"

He nods, his cyberetic hand touching over Leia's ear and her slender throat. Their mouths drift apart, and then rejoin a little more forcefully, his lips parting for Leia's tongue sweeping over the pliant rim of Luke's mouth.

It's a _broken_ sort of promise.

Luke will leave her… he has to. To restore the Jedi. To find meaning in his life. And, she has her own duties. Ones that do not involve Luke cherishing her body, kissing her bare breasts and holding her like she's home.

It involves her sinking back down on Luke's cock, already wet from his spent an hour ago, taking it slow. Leia occasionally circles her hips, running her hands up Luke's muscular front, scraping her nails to gold-brown curlicues. She moans on top of him, pinning their hands to sheets, _blessed_ with the vision of his flushing face underneath.

"I thought Jedi couldn't be tied down…" she teases him, breathless from thrusting and listening to her twin groan out.

Luke sounds anything _but_ pained, squirming a little and needy under her hold.

He tightens their entwined fingers, squeezing harder until she feels it in her tendons.

" _But I like it when you hold me down_ …"

The confession is met with Luke's _fodder_ -eating grin, and Leia shakes her head, grinning back. She's going to make him beg for the next orgasm threatening to crest, if Leia has her way. And usually, well, she does.

It's nice to be grounded, pressed up against Luke.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Star Wars isn't mine. Idk how I feel about this fandom right now but here you go! More fic! Comments/thoughts are deeply appreciated!  
_


End file.
